All around, all be gone
by AtcoFe
Summary: Regina takes her revenge upon the ones who made her do an unspeakable thing. Set right after "The Miller's Daughter". One-shot. Be warned, this is not a happy fic. Death warning. Graphic. Violence.


This is the result of the aweful feelings "The Miller's Daugther" gave me. There is death all around. Don't say I didn't warned you.

* * *

Regina was laid upon her mother's coffin inside her family's mausoleum. Sobbing was all she had done for the past couple of hours. She lost her mother, right when she thought she had found her. No. She didn't lost her mother, Cora was taken from her, as everything else on her life. Snow White's last trick had done it. Giving her hope only to rip it all away. Regina knew something inside of her was broken without repair. All that left was hate and revenge. Revenge upon all the ones involved on this, upon everyone they knew and loved. Regina swore to herself, by her mother's dead body, she would kill every single one of them.

* * *

Emma and Neal had just come back to Gold's shop, Cora had left them further then they expected, but as soon as they found themselves in the back room, they knew something was very much wrong. Snow was sitting where Rumplestiltskin was previously laid, holding her head on her hands weeping like a child and Charming was holding her, resting his chin on her shoulder, whispering on her ear.

"What happened?"

"Cora is dead." The grieve in her father's voice was not lost on Emma.

"Dead? How?"

As soon as Rumplestiltskin told her the whole story, Neal had to hold her, because her knees gave up.

* * *

They were gathered at the front of the shop. They meaning Emma, David, Neal and Rumplestiltskin. Snow had worn herself out from crying and collapsed.

"What are we going to do now? I know Regina, she's beyond hurt, and she's going to lash out."

"Emma, we have to give her space. I agree with you, she's dangerous, more than ever, but we have to be cautious, we don't know what she's planning to do. I think-"

Whatever it was Charming was planning to say he never got the chance to finish. Right on that moment Ruby stormed into the shop with a frightened Henry by her ankles. She was looking a mess and she had blood all over her.

"Emma! Help! Please! Help me, help us!"

Ruby fell to her knees before the blonde woman, openly crying.

"Ruby what happened? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, but Granny, and Whale, and…" And just like that she couldn't speak anymore, she broke down sobbing.

"Ruby, calm down. Where are they?"

"D-dead, t-they're all d-dead, mom, all dead."

She had never seen her son look or sound so down.

"Who did this?"

The word they all feared came from his mouth in a dark whisper.

"Regina."

* * *

They couldn't believe the carnage they were seeing. Emma had experienced some terrible things in her lifetime but this, this made her sick to the stomach. There were bodies everywhere; they checked the hospital, everybody dead; the flower shop, Granny's, Archie's office, the school, dead, dead, dead. Death was all around. Blood stained Storybrooke from all sides. Every single body they saw so far had had their heart ripped out, and not the clean way that magic does. They were, literally, ripped out by force leaving a hole on the person's chest where once was the organ. The party stayed together all the while. Emma refused to let Henry out of her sight and she tried to shield him from all that horror the best she could but it was getting harder and harder by the time, the trail of corpses only growing bigger. Everybody they knew was dead. Emma had chills running down her spine and bile coming up her throat. There was only one place left to go and so they went. The former mayor's house stood prideful as always but had a gloomy atmosphere around it. Suddenly the door, very slowly, opened, and through it, carrying a wicked grin, came none other than the Evil Queen herself.

"Oh, finally the guests of honor decided to give the grace of their presence to this humble queen, I've been throwing quite a party for you guys."

Emma was actually shivering both from all she had saw and the cold that came from the brunette's voice. So very deliberately slow, Regina started walking toward them and as soon as their eyes met, the savior knew something was very much wrong with the other woman. Her eyes were hard like stone, and she was smirking in a way she had never before. The woman was exhaling evil from all her pores. Emma took a step front and tried to talk some sense into the former mayor.

"Regina, stop this madness! Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh my, can't you see that's exactly what I'm doing? I am simply putting an end to all this madness. I'm feeling _so_ underappreciated."

In a grim way, Regina reminded Emma of the cherish cat, only one hundred times more terrifying. Emma changed a look with Neil and Rumplestiltskin that were by her left, and David, which was with Snow, by her right. Ruby and Henry remained a little behind.

"What a beautiful sight. The family reunited. Isn't it just cute?"

"Enough Regina, you're clearly beyond all reason."

"And I wonder why. Oh, wait, let's ask your wife, shall we? Or have she already told you what she did?"

For the first time a while Snow opened her mouth to speak.

"Regina I can't begin to explain how sorry I am. I could never, in a billion years, regret and apologize enough for my actions today."

"That's about right, my dear. Luckily, you won't have to. Just hang on a little more; I want you alive to watch."

The moment the words left her lips she vanished in a puff of smoke. One second she was stand several feet away, the next she was standing just before Neal and Rumplestiltskin with both of her hands inside their chests, in a fluid movement, she ripped their glowing hearts out.

"Now, kill each other."

Immediately Neil raised the sword he was carrying and attacked his father. Rumplestiltskin had little time to deflect it, the blow landed on his left arm, but only superficially. He counterattacked with magic sending Neil flying backwards through the air. The man landed hard on the hood of a car, the collision shattered the windshield, making hundreds of tiny glass pieces pierce into his flesh. Rumplestiltskin went for the final blow, but when he charged, Neil found his last strength and stole the Dark One's dagger from the man's jacket pocket and stabbed him. Rumplestltskin feel upon his son's broken body, Neal gave his father one last hug. Both men died with tears on their eyes. All the while, all the others could do was watch. Regina had disappeared. She could be anywhere. Suddenly they heard a strangle cry coming from where Ruby was with Henry. The she wolf was screaming, clawing her head. Trembling, she fell to her knees on the hard pavement, her eyes turning yellow.

"She's turning! Someone take Henry away from her, something is wrong with Ruby!"

Promptly David ran to his grandson side and pulled him away. He unsheathed his sword and stood between Ruby and his family.

"Don't hurt her David."

"I'll try not to, Snow, but I don't know what's happening. Stay away."

Reginas voice seemed to be comeing from everywhere at once.

"I'll tell you what's happening. I'm controlling her mind. Now, Ruby, girl, go get them!"

The transformation completed. The brown giant wolf had foam dripping from its mouth. Sparing no time it invested against David. The man was barely able to draw his body from the beast path before it assaulted again. The wolf knocked him to the ground, the only thing keeping its mouth from his head was his sword. Charming was struggling against wolf Ruby, gaining several scratches along the way, when he felt the weight been lifted from him. Emma and Snow had tackled the beast away, and now its fury had two new targets. David panicked, seeing his daughter and wife in the receiving end of a deadly attack. He ran towards the women and put himself between them and the animal. Powerful jaws closed around the junction of his shoulder and neck, and he could feel blood running down his arms, both his and Ruby's, whom now had turned back to her human form, Charming sword piercing her chest. Hadn't Emma saw it was a human being emitting that sound, she wouldn't believe. Snow looked and sounded more like an injured animal than anything else. She was holding David in her arms, both whispering his name and the she wolf's. He was heaving a hard time breathing. Emma croucedh beside her mother, the hand that was not being crushed by Snow he used to brush his daughter's face.

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"No, don't talk; everything is going to be okay."

"Yes, it is – cough – I want both of you to know that – cough- I love you so much. You too Henry." The family formed a circle around its patriarch "I really wished -cough- we could have spend more time together."

"We will, we-"

David left this world with a smile on his face. Snow broke in tears, leaning her forehead against her dead husband's. Emma was also crying, hugging Henry with all she had.

"Oh my, I hope this are tears of joy. I'm having a blast myself. Really good show up until now."

She went so far as to clap at their misery. All the while the evil smirk never leaving her face. Emma couldn't take it any longer, she jumped to her feet and transfigured by rage attacked the mayor with her bare hands. Only to grab smoke. Laughing echoing on the air, along with the brunette's voice.

"You really think it would be that easy?"

"Show yourself you coward!"

Emma froze when she heard the woman's voice right behind her.

"I'm no coward, Miss Swan."

The next thing she knew she was flying forwards, landing heavy on the hard ground.

"Regina, leave my daughter alone! It's me who you want. Kill me and be done with it."

"Oh I plan to. However, as I said, first, you will watch me killing all your family and then I will kill you. Double the satisfaction, double the fun."

"Mom?"

Henry uncertain voice effectively caught Regina's attention

"Stop doing this, please, this is not who you are. You were redeeming yourself, remember?"

Emma watched from her spot on the ground, Regina taking her time to stare at the boy whom she called son. Henry was slowly walking to his brunette's mother, hands raised, in a sign of peace. Emma was having a bad feeling about that. She got up the best way she could and limping, walked towards mother and son.

"You can still stop. You don't need to kill anybody else, mom. Please, for me?"

Gently, Regina raised her hand and caressed her son's right cheek. For the first time she wasn't smiling, but her eyes were still icy stones. The hand that was caressing him, cupped his cheek.

"There was a time, my sweet boy, when I loved you and that would've been enough."

In a moment the hand closed around his neck and raised him from the ground. It happened so fast Emma barely had the time to register the crack she heard and then, her son's body was falling to the ground, lifeless. Something snapped inside of Emma. Now was her turn to transfigure herself into something that wasn't human. She didn't know how, but one time she was far away, the other she was right in front of Regina, to her credit the brunette did look quite surprised. Fueled by the moment she lifted her hands and sent Regina away, knocking the woman to the ground. Regina promptly stood up, brushed the dirt away and cleared the smear of blood that came out of her busted lip, like it was no big deal.

"I see that you're starting to use magic, well done."

"How could you?! Your own son! You killed Henry, you're a true monster! I'll never forgive that, I'll kill you!"

"That's where you're mistaken, dear, that boy ceased to be my son the minute you set foot on this town, I was no more than the Evil Queen to him, I've been that for a long time now." Her voice was pure bitterness. "As for the monster, well I've been called worse through time."

"No more talking, you're dying, now!"

Regina gave Emma one more set of laughs while the savior ran into her. Both women now were using magic at each other. The impact of their magic sending fire sparks through the air. Emma seemed to have the strongest magic, but Regina had more experience to it. Things seemed very balanced until Snow, taking advantage of their distraction, grabbed Regina from behind, effectively giving Emma the upper hand. The blonde landed a hard blow upon the former mayor, leaving her disoriented on Snow arms.

"It's over Regina."

The most scary, lunatic and hysterical laugh came from Regina's lips that moment. She was sobbing so much from laughter she was shaking Snow's body along with hers. After a few seconds, the laughter stopped.

"That's nothing funny for you to laugh, Regina."

Regina lifted her head, offering no resistance at all, and stared right into Emma's eyes.

"Oh there is, you see, the funny here is all I ever wanted was my happy ending, but that doesn't matters anymore, because, Miss Swan, for once you are right. It is over."

Regina's body started to tremble. Energy was emanating from her. Gusts of winds were blowing leaves, clothes and hair all around. The last thing Emma Swan saw was Regina Mill's face. Her eyes were red and she had her evil smirk in place. Emma felt it burn, from inside out, from out to inside, everywhere. Screaming she ran until she couldnt no more. Snow had to let Regina go because, one, the woman was on fire, and two, she had to do something to help her daughter. But it seemed today was the day of impossibilities. It was already too late for Emma Swan.

"Now, Snow White. You die."

Burned up, boiling in fever, limping and weak, Regina gripped Snow, who was on chock, holding her dauther's body, coat collar and stuck a dagger right through the woman's heart. Nothing gave her more pleasure than knowing she would be the last thing the woman would see from this world. She released the lifeless form of Snow White on the ground. She almost fell along, but there was one final thing she had to do. One final revenge to take.

* * *

It took her more than she had imagined, going back to the family mausoleum, but she made it. Breathing heavily, Regina gathered the strength to open her mother's coffin. Cora seemed only to be peacefully sleeping rather than dead. Beneath her folded hands rested Regina's heart. The woman had gave up her heart in order to take her revenge, because she knew she wouldn't have the strength to do what had to be done with it still on her. Her mother had been right after all, love was her weakness. Now she took her heart, but not to put it back on her chest. No. The last person she needed revenge from was herself. She was the utmost responsible for her mother's death. She should have known better than to believe a word Snow White said, and now because of foolish hopes and dreams of happiness all was gone. So Regina did what she was an expert on doing, crushed her own heart until it turned to dust, welcoming the heartache as an old friend.


End file.
